Jindy one-shots
by musicfashionlover
Summary: a collection one-shots by yours truly
1. love

Summary: a scientific view on Jindy

Disclaimer: I don't own jimmy neutron

* * *

Love

It can be warm and inviting or cold and unforgiving

It can be the greatest thing in the world or it can lead to your destruction

It can be exciting and spontaneous or boring and predicable

It can be so many things or nothing at all

Everyday people see, feel and even hear it, everyone except retroville's geniuses who were too involved with beating eachother to notice what was right in front of them. But what is love really? There's really no way to define it, it's more of a feeling. Maybe that was the problem or was it? You would assume unless you know them well enough not to.

What they didn't know is they were already feeling it and it was getting stronger with every glance, touch, fight it was inevitable, they were in love. Of course Cindy was the first one to notice it she was always the first one to notice things.

_**Cindy's POV**_

"Libby I think I love neutron" I say to one of my best friend's, Libby Folfax, in the cafeteria "Wait say that again" "I love neutron" "It's about time girl now you just have to tell-" "NO I'm not telling him!" "Looks likes you don't have to look behind you"

"Hey Cindy" says Jimmy who had heard the whole thing "Neutron" "You love me?" He questions kinda shocked, kinda cocky. "I just said that didn't I?" I counter back, annoyed slightly scared mainly because he would reject me for sure all we ever do is fight. "Guess I should tell you I feel the same" "You do?" "Would I ever lie to you? Don't answer that." I giggle in responds which makes him smile which makes me smile "Are you two gonna kiss or not?" Libby, whom I completely forgot existed, asks or more like demands. "Well, I don't have all day!" Before I know it I'm being pushed against the locker, courtesy of fudge-head, and getting pulled in to the best kiss of my life (well it's the only kiss but, don't tell anyone!) it was everything I thought it would be and a million times better, I don't want to pull away but I knew I had to if I wanted to get more. "That was…. WOW!" A million things are racing through my head but only one thing is my mind.

"Wanna go to the candy bar?" "I would love to" He then lead me to Sam's both of us wearing big, goofy grins on our faces. "Um Cin, who am I supposed to hang out with?" Both Carl and Sheen suddenly appear "GO AWAY!" she said mostly to Carl "Yeah CARL she doesn't want you here!" "She was talking to you to Sheen!" "No she wasn't!" We both look back shaking our heads and laughing at the scene. That was how we got together and sure we'll have our fights but at the end of the day, sometimes week, we both love eachother with all our heart and soul.

* * *

Sorry it's so short it will be longer next time I'll try to have the next one sometime this weekend I make no promises though! Leave suggestions for my next one and I'll give you a shout-out in the next one BYE! :-D


	2. authors note

Hey guys sorry for not update MAJOR writes block plus school, family drama, and other things so I probably won't be updating for awhile again sorry I haven't had a lot of free time but when and if I do I will update but it probably won't be for awhile keep reading and reviewing bye


	3. Sneaking Around

Hey guys it's me sorry I haven't updated in forever major writers block but here's the second chapter

Summary: Miss. Vortex doesn't like their relationship

Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own jimmy neutron

* * *

"Hey"

"Hey" Neturon says back "How are you?"

I shake my head and laugh only he would ask a question like that, but that's one of the many reasons I love him.

"Not so good I hate barley being able to see you"

"I feel the same but we can still talk"

"That's only because you managed to get Libby's name to look like yours when you call"

"Your'e welcome"

I roll my eyes and sigh I hated how we always had to sneak around but my mom would kill me if she thought I was still dating Neturon then him. Yes, she had found out and demand I break up with him of course I didn't want to so we just pretended to break up and I hated every moment of it, well it's better than not dating him at all I suppose.

"Yea yea thanks"

He laughed that adorable laugh of his then said,

"Glad to see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you" He joked before turning serious

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"Ah ah it's a suprise"

"Can't wait" I hear my door open "Gotta go!" I say hanging up and throwing my phone on the bed

My mom walks in "Who were you talking to, I heard voices"

"Just Libby mom"

She grabs my phone, checks it then nods

"Alright goodnight"

"Night" She turns off the light then closes the door and as I lay down in my bed, I think about what jimmy has planned for tomorrow

* * *

The next night I'm laying on my bed flipping through TV stations wondering when Neutron would get here, when there's a tap on my window I jump up in suprise then run to my window and open it to see Fudgehead himself sitting there in his hovercar.

"Ready?"

"No duh I mean how long does it take to drive the hovertcar across the street1"

"Love you to Cin" He then extends a hand towards me and I gadly take it

"Now will you tell me where we going?"

"Nope" He says starting the hovercar up then we fly off after hours when finally land

"Where are we?" I ask climbing out

"Guess"

I look around at the strangly fimilar place before gasping and jumoing into his arms he then starts to walk us to the log and the rest of the date goes by really fast too fast. And soon we're at my window and saying goodnight

"See you tomorrow"

He nods before leaning in and kissing me before driving back to his house I climb into my room and get ready for bed, thinking about how perfect the date was.

* * *

Here you are guys review I'll update sooner next time thanks for all your wonderful reviews and suggestions I'll be sure to use them in my later chapters!

BYE!:-D


End file.
